The present invention relates to a centrifugal liquid chromatograph, which separates components from a sample by utilizing centrifugal force.
A liquid chromatograph in general is composed of a combination of a separating part and a detecting part. In the separating part of a liquid chromatograph of the prior art, a system has been adopted, in which a solvent is charged as a mobile phase to a separating column filled with an absorbent as a stationary phase, and respective components are separated from one another due to the difference in interaction of respective components of a sample with the both stationary phase and mobile phase. Such a system however dictates the use of a feed pump for applying to the mobile phase a pressure sufficiently high to move the mobile phase into the separating column. It is desirable that such a feed pump be employable for an organic solvent, strong acid solution or alkaline solution. However, a pump of such a universal type is hardly obtainable from the viewpoint of materials.